Far Away from the Throne
by LotusGoddessNera
Summary: Loki got busted out dungeon by a Woman with blades fans. He escapes by his two people in the Living the Hideout, Not just ruling the world with unspeakable powe,All he could think about is two women he can manipulated to in order to get in their mind. KitanaxLoki and TeegraxLoki


This is my very First time Publish this fan fictional Crossover Story that I ever made. So please keep that in mind the mixed characters are separate here is the Lists of them so you don't think I stole them SPOILER ALERT: If you did not see the movie of The Avengers, I will advised you to see it (It's a best movie ever!) this is the made up story that I come being in the cliffhanger of what happens next in the end of the movie. This Chapter is about Kitana helped Loki fled from being in the dungeon for his wrong doing. Will they ever get out or face more guards to battle? You will read what happen.

Loki & Gate Keeper: Copyright of Marvel

Kitana & Jade: Copyright of Midway

Princess Teegra: Copyright of Ralph Bakshi & Frank Frazetta

Eldor: Copyright of LotusGoddessNera (He appears in my drawings)

Far Away from the Throne: Chapter One the Escape

One Night in the Asgard dungeon, Loki sat quietly in the cot while looking at the Asgardian sky wondering how is going to get out of there? He growled remembering the time his brother gets the glory while he hides in the shadows of shame. "If it was not my brother and his Blasted Avengers I would have been ruling the world by now!" Loki balled his fist as he punch the wall more than once until he bleeds. He did not care how painful his fist, all he would aspire to do is being a King of Asgard and Earth. He gets up pacing back and forth in the cell knowing he have a fear of being trapped in here. Trying to thinking about the maiden with bladed fans. Saved his life from being in hell. While holding her arms pressing his lips against hers as the moonlight shines in the clouds in the night. Then Loki snapped out of his fantasy and realized there is someone at the door hearing the blood curdling screaming from the guards, slashing one by one until there is nothing left. There is a woman who looks like in her twenties. She is wearing an embroidered cerulean outfit would look like slave girl for Loki's wicked taste. She is approaching the God of Mischief in the cell while unlocking the key. He grimaced at her and asked "What brings you Here Woman?" Loki sneered as he grew pissed of the maiden who ignored him. "SPEAK NOW WOMAN!" He demanded to her respond while she Looked at him with a stern look " How Dare you speak to me that way I' am Kitana the Princess of Edenia and I expected you to do talk like a gentleman God of Mischief." she said it calmly doing what she have to do in order escape " There is no time, we Have to leave. Come now where is your chamber?" She asked while took Loki's hand and lead out of the dungeon while running to Loki's chamber to get his scepter. By the time they are in the room his grabbed his scepter while Looking at Kitana." Why did you help me? "Loki asked her as fixing his hair with a gold comb. She looked away regretting the things that she did what's wrong. He waved at her with his scepter "Now it's not the time to look remorse yes?" He gave her a surprised look while smiled. Kitana nodded no instantly. "Well then we have to meet your friend Eldor, so let's disperse before my brother Thor will put my back to the cell again." Loki grabbed her arm as he gives her a tug "Come now; let's not waste my time... "He grew pissed having his face turn red like a pomegranate seed. Loki took a swing at her face as he heard Kitana's agony and the body land on the floor. "Do you Have any Idea what in my Daughter's domain are you doing? GET UP!" He shouted at her knowing he never lost his touch on dominance even though he felt aroused by that. Kitana on the other hand wiped the small amount of blood off her as she gets up from the ground. "If you where the Prince, I would not marry you with your behavior and have your head on the Edenian Grounds!" She shouted he tried to swing at him realized he did not have time for this. Loki held her body and disappears in to thin air before the guards even get to them.

By the time they appear at the rainbow bridged that once could travel to Bifrost. Eldor shouted with his city accent even though he is a demi- god. "Hey what take you so long, making babies? Come on!" He waved at them while the run as they could. By the time they almost close to Eldor, the Gate Keeper blocked their way with his Sword. "The Princess will pass, but Loki cannot. Eldor looked at him" Aww, for crying out loud... I don't have time with this heavenly place." He snaps his Fingers all three of them Disappears. "This is going to be another Dark Age..." The Gate Keeper sighs while standing at the end of the colorful Bridged waiting for Thor's Return from Earth.

Meanwhile at Eldor's room in his hideout, He got out the shower as Loki smiled at Eldor giving him a sarcastic tone "Well Eldorado, How things going in your godly Unitopian life?" He chuckled at him as Eldor did not mind at all looking at Loki with his ghostly. "First off, name is not Eldorado. I'm not a lost golden city from South America. Second you should thank me for sending Kitana to save you. If we did not have you, who will? "He kept looking suits for a date tonight, grunting while searching the right suit to wear." Hmm, I will go with my toga, since I have nothing to wear this present time..." Eldor smiled while brushing off his ceremonial toga, remembering the Olympic Games in Ancient Times. " Eldor, you are a magnificent creature that your adopted father Zeus took care of you well, unlike your birth father is also another Thunder God besides my brother. After all, you are still a cursed beast in a human being's body." He sneered while taking out a vintage wine out of Eldor's room while pouring silver chalice as the half- unicorn god is grew angry of Loki's lack of pious, taking about his biological father in that matter. His fangs enlarged out his mouth while taking a glare at Loki. "Listen, you frost giant. I will not go smooth with you letting out my reaching point, I advise you to back the hell off!" He shouted in the demonic voice that came out of inside of his body to take over. Loki backed away feeling the fear that Eldor easily sense it instantly while he stared as he woke up in a cold sweat. A sound of knocking from the door echoed in his horse ears while turning back to his previous form. "Yes who is it?" He called as the woman in emerald outfit walks in his room "It's me my love. Who is that man over there? "She asked while Eldor held her in his arms." Jade, this is a friend of mine, Loki. He is from Asgard "Loki gets up from the bed walking towards the couple while taking her hand giving a small kiss." "It's pleasure to meet you Jade." He grimaced at her as his charm made her blush. "Ok ladies' man, let's get going... please. Before, I will tell you a long story about a Hydra pretending to be Cher on our way to the dining room." Eldor chuckled knowing that he loves to annoy him. Why don't you fresh yourself Loki, we got another company to stay with us for a while and she is Princess also. I rescued her while your army was taking her somewhere I rather not know about." He gave Jade a kiss and walked in the bathroom to change to his toga. Loki stepped out of Elodor's room to the corridors as the ecorts walked along behind him.

Later in the lotus chamber, Kitana gently brushes Teegra's hair with a metal pewter brush while humming a lullaby that her mother sang to her once. Teegra looked up her " Do you think Eldor will find Larn?" she asked as her with a faintly smile. Kitana paused for a minute not know how to answer her. In Kitana's mind she remembered when Eldor told that Larn is not found yet. She snapped out of it and told the woman with skimpy outfit covered in purple silk that Kitana bought her at the Bazaar. "He will come back to you soon, you will see in your own eyes. Get ready, the feast starts in few minutes" Teegra got up as she walked to the bathing room while took off her silk dress and jumping in the bath filled with scented Jasmine bath oil and rose petals. Teegra immerse herself in the massive bath swimming around. At the time she submerged out the water, breathing easily. Loki in the other hand, Opened the door as she sees a woman in raven black hair completely nude as she did not noticed him at all. He walked closely quietly without Teegra hearing him as she singing a beautiful song that the angels will hear her. "What beautiful voice you have dear Princess? A body of Goddess as well I might make you my Queen. After all my men took you away to be wedded by me." Loki sneered walking closely with a scepter in his hand, thinking about controlling maiden to be his wife, Teegra backed away slowly." What do you want with me?" She stopped to the end while he held her waist pressing his lips against hers. Teegra struggles her escape while Loki was this close to have his hand cup her left breast. Until Jade tossed the javelin towards Loki making by missing the target. Jade was this close to kick his rear end. He let go of Telegram knowing what he did was far off the line." You have no business being in the Lotus Chamber Loki! I must inform Eldor quickly that walked in here unexpected." Jade is outraged that Loki is up to no good then she turned her head around and looked at Telegram, seeing her in tears while she reach out her hand to her. "Come now, no need to fear. Kitana told me something is wrong in the bathing room." Telegram took Jade's hand as she told Kitana to escort her back to the chamber. Jade give him a warning while taking the javelin out of the wall and pointing at his neck. "Listen carefully; I don't tolerate violators touching a woman, when she is not comfortable with it. Next time I catch you here, I swear to you. Eldor will place you in the dungeons until your brother will take over. "Jade glares at Loki giving him a cold shoulder and walked away. Loki said nothing as he disappears in thin air.


End file.
